Casalinga
by Freydris
Summary: I smiled and crouched down, resting the gun's muzzle against the trembling man's forehead and playing with the trigger, "Tell your leader to leave my son alone, ne?" I chirped with a deceptively kind tone. The man, to his later embarrassment, began to cry. BAMF!Nana. Reincarnated!77. SIOC as Nana.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the rewrite of **I Am Your Okaa-san!** I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the original characters.

* * *

_"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."  
_

— _Albert Camus_

* * *

Casalinga

By Freydris

Prologue

"You be careful on the way to school, Shiko-chan!"

I stumbled, taken aback by my mother's sudden shout. She had never bothered to see me off during my elementary years, so it was only natural that I was stunned. Knowing that a time like this was incredibly rare, I hurriedly turned around to give her a half-hearted wave, but I faltered upon seeing that the gate had already been shut close and there was no mother waving at me cheerfully. Only a big house that was not a home stood before me.

Scratching my arm uncomfortably, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and turned around again, ignoring the hurt pang in my chest. If I had been anybody else, I would've been able to push away the emotions and move on like it was nothing. But knowing me, that was nigh impossible.

Once upon a time, in a world far far away, I had been Gabrielle Jarred. Once upon a time, I had a caring family. A family that insisted to drop me off at school. A strict, overprotective father whose answer to everything was always a 'no'. A mother who always sent me packed lunch, and played the piano for me whenever I felt miserable. A little brother who put spider in my hair, but a kid I loved very dearly anyway.

Once upon a time, in a world far far away, I had been loved.

After all, once you got a taste of the best, you wouldn't want to settle for something less.

It wasn't that I was given a choice in this life, however.

According to Google search, Japan was five-thousand nineteen miles away from Canada. I had done my research, but the Jarred family did not exist anywhere. It was like I was in another world. Anime shows like _Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, _and _Kuroko no Basuke _did not exist. The Harry Potter series was not real. Not only had I been reincarnated, I had been reincarnated in another _universe_. Earth and the eight other planets still existed and all (Viva la Pluto!), the continents were still intact, but the trivial-but-not things like anime series, books, world leaders, and celebrities were all different.

A sudden blare from a car had me scuttling off to the side of the street, my face reddening in embarrassment at being too caught up in my own thoughts. The car passed by, but not before the driver was able to bark out a harsh reprimand and a rude glare. I stammered out an apology, and watched as the car continued along the road, suspiciously pausing in front of my house.

The gate opened noisily, and I scampered behind a telephone post, shielding myself from view just in time. Fishing out my phone, I held it in front of me and angled it correctly so that the reflection of the scene stared back at me.

My mother greeted the driver –who was not my father– with a rather... passionate kiss, and I flinched, stifling a gasp. I shoved my phone back into my pocket quickly and started walking again, a hand tightening around the strap of my beg.

I told myself not to care.

* * *

Today was the first day of middle school, and the streets were filled with eager children, all chattering to themselves. I was physically twelve going on thirteen, and my school was local, so I had no problems on walking. On the way, I was able to identify who went to my school and who went to the two other schools around the area. The boys all wore the same dark gakuran, so I didn't bother to tell who were going to which school, but instead focused on the girls, who wore different sailor-style uniforms.

The girls in pink skirts went to the St. Marie's International Middle School for Girls, which was a private Catholic school for girls only. The ones wearing golden skirts went to Keiko Gakuen, a school running mainly on scholarships for sports. I was wearing an orange skirt, which meant that I studied in Satoru Middle School, the local co-ed school.

Since I was mentally older than all of my age-mates (how wrong is this sentence?), I did not feel the need to be friendly and instead kept my head down, reciting all the prime numbers from one to fifty to keep all the other thoughts away. I so badly wanted to mull over what I had witnessed not twenty minutes ago, but I pushed away the urge. I would not care about what my biological parents were doing. That was their drama, and not mine. They would not affect me. I was a grown woman.

Soon, the crowd started to thin out as the girls wearing pink skirts turned left, minding to stay on the sides of the streets as once in a while, an expensive car would pass by, headed to their destination too. The Keiko Gakuen students turned right, and the number of boys was reduced significantly. Now, I was walking with my senpais and my classmates.

Another shoulder bumped into my own, and I stumbled to the side, momentarily startled as a boy in a gakuran ran past me. He spared me an irritated glance, rubbing his shoulder for a second, but continued running anyway, hollering an unfamiliar name. Another boy walking in front of me turned around, and the two greeted each other jovially.

Affronted, I collected my wits and straightened my uniform, mentally shaking my head at his lack of manners. If only I was a bit older... I would've taught him a lesson or two about respect.

Kids these days.

"Hey!" Another voice from behind me shouted angrily, and I twitched indignantly as another person –this time a girl– ran past me, a finger pointed to the boy accusingly, "Hey you!" She shouted again, long red hair flying.

The other students paused, sensing the unfolding drama.

I paused as well, and discreetly searched for a way through the scene without catching anyone's attention. When I found no such way, I sighed and condemned myself to witnessing something that only happened in anime shows.

The red-head was glaring at the boy viciously, "That was very rude of you, you know!" She yelled, "Bumping into her like that–" Wait, me? "–and not even apologizing! What did your mother teach you?!" She demanded. My mouth fell open, and a couple of the senpais looked at me weirdly.

The boy gave her a dull look, "I don't have parents." He replied blandly.

The red-head faltered, "Oh. Uh... Well, me too, I guess we can kind of relate..." She mumbled, trailing off guiltily, but the long silence that followed made her bounce back pretty quickly, "But that doesn't mean you have to be mean to people!" She exclaimed hotly, bristling.

I closed my hanging jaw and stepped forward, taking her hand before the boy could say anything else, "No, no, it's fine!" I squeaked, hating how my voice broke, "Just-" I moved to drag her away, but she was resisting, "Just c'mon! The bell's going to ring soon, and we'll all be late!"

That seemed to get the crowd moving, and soon I, with the tag-along red-head, had blended in as much as possible, which to say, was not much at all. Whispers followed us as I stormed through the sea of children, my face an alarming shade of red.

As soon as we reached the gates, I tugged her into a corner, "What were you doing?!" I hissed, my eyes wide, and my mouth moving all on its own.

The girl rubbed her wrist with a wince and gave me a confused look, "I was defending your honor." She replied honestly, scratching the back of her head, "Wasn't I... Wasn't I supposed to? I mean, if someone did that to me, I would be so mad-"

I cut her off, "Uh, yeah. But... ah, you didn't have to do that. I was just- I wasn't expecting you to do that." I stammered, dumbfounded. Was she for real?

I could not _not_ be in an anime.

She was a red head, for one thing.

I looked down and fiddled with my fingers uncertainly, "T-Thank you." I continued, risking a glance at her face.

Her face became pink, and a wide grin split into her face, "You're totally welcome! I'm Ito Nori." She introduced with flourish, holding out a hand, "You?"

I looked at this girl, this child, and felt my heart swell out in acceptance, "I'm Tanaka Nadeshiko. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

As time passed, I sliced through the years of middle school like knife to butter. I kept my grades up and ranked third in class, and tried to help my red-head friend in struggling with her menial grades. Nori and I became very very close, and we were what I could presume as the best of friends. Most of the time I would even bunk over at her apartment, no matter how lousy and messy the place was, because the state at my house was soon reaching somewhere unbearable.

My biological father, being a businessman, was not stupid at all, and soon found out about my mother's affairs, not that she was trying to keep them secret. They were often shouting at each other now, and father had filed for a divorce.

In this world, I liked my father more than my mother. He was not affectionate, yes, and I rarely got to see him in my life, but he was somewhat bearable.

Of course, I told Nori everything, and she'd snorted and shook her head, "If that's what it's like to have parents, then I'm glad I'm an orphan." She grumbled, letting her head fall against her unfinished algebra homework. The opened pages were littered with unfinished problems, but she had lost interest in searching for the answers a long time ago.

There were so many times I just wanted to cave in to temptation and tell her that no, that wasn't what having a family was like, because I had done this before, and I knew how it felt, because I've lived another life, but I wisely kept my mouth sealed tightly. Nori, for all her strangeness, would think I was a madwoman.

Instead, I sighed and told her to distribute the x.

I was celebrating my fifteenth birthday when it happened.

I was on my way to Nori's apartment, carrying six cans of Milkis –which was a carbonated milk drink– to celebrate with her. In my pocket was the check my father had given to me as a present, and I was hoping my best friend could come with me to the mall for some light shopping. It was already dark, past around seven o'clock, but I was still walking through the streets.

Nori's dingy apartment was in the poor side of town, so I was careful to watch out for muggers and rapists. I was a paranoid teenager, because I knew what it was like. My other life helped a lot.

Once I got into the compound, I greeted the snoring security guard with a sneer and worked my way up the fragile staircase, skipping over the steps which I knew were broken. On my way though, a frown had made its way to my lips. Some of the steps were missing, which meant someone unfamiliar with its brittle state had used it not too long ago. And to make matters worse, the lights were off in Nori's apartment.

She never turned those lights off, electricity bill be damned. Nori absolutely detested the dark.

Keeping my steps light, I slowed down and bit my lips nervously. What if someone had robbed her? Or touched her inappropriately? Or worse, killed her?

I shuffled closer and listened.

"Can you- Can you please turn the lights on? Please? I can't- I can't stand the dark."

"Tch. What a weak thing you are. And you're supposed to be my little sister?"

"What- What are you talking about? I'm an o-orphan! I'm not related to anyone! And for God's sake, switch the lights on!"

"Shut your f-cking mouth."

"Look here, you asshat, you can't just march into someone's apartment, tie this someone into her own bed, and start spouting off nonsense-"

I kicked the door open and switched on the lights.

True to her word, Nori was tied to the bed, and a red haired man vaguely resembling her was sitting across the bed, smoking a cigarette.

I shrieked and threw one can of Milkis at him.

* * *

Nori was the missing daughter of Asari Katsumi, the seventh generation boss of the Asari yakuza.

She was forced out of her apartment by her older brother, the red-haired man I had assaulted with the soda can that night, and was forced to move into the Asari residence. All contact to her was cut off, and she was pulled out from the third year of middle school. Much to my disbelief, nobody questioned it, but I guess that was how it was when it came to yakuza.

I, of course, was distraught.

But I knew what exactly what a yakuza was, and how dangerous they were. I've seen gore movies of nothing but death when it concerned them, and I knew better than to ask.

So I kept my thoughts to myself, and wished every night that I could talk to Nori again.

Two months later, I found a red-head friend in my room. Mother and father had officially separated three weeks ago, and I was living with my father's employee temporarily.

Against my better judgment, I joined the Asari yakuza when I was fifteen, following the gut instinct that told me I should help Nori. I left my father a note, feeling every inch of the ungrateful daughter I was, and stopped studying, so that I could devote myself to my best friend.

Things became complicated after that.

But Nori made things a little better. She gave me a _naginata _for a late birthday present.

I turned seventeen in the year 19XX. Nori and I held a small party –just the two of us– and we spent the night looking at the stars, wondering where Orion's belt was. We fell asleep surrounded by Milkis cans and left-over pie, outside in the yard, and woke up the next day with drawings on our faces.

The following months changed a couple of things. Several things happened at once.

Nori married Nakamura Satoru, Katsumi-sama's previous heir, and I wasn't too sure if I could be happy for her about it. Their engagement lasted two weeks, and unexpectedly, _out of nowhere, _they were married. It was like someone suddenly opened a party popper and screamed 'SURPRISE!' for an event that did not exist. I was confused beyond belief..

And then Nori's older brother, Hajime, was killed in a police raid. That boy... the one who bumped into me such a long long time ago, during my first day of middle school, Toshio Masahiko, was easily recruited by the police force at age seventeen, and was the one who led the raid. Reports came in, every little thing about him, and I mulled over the fact that in so little time, a person could change so much.

Katsumi-sama stepped down, revealing a weakness we didn't even know she had, and Nori became the eighth generation Asari boss.

A year passed. Leaves fell and sprouted again. Snow fell and melted over time.

I turned eighteen. This time, the celebration included the whole yakuza. I had grown close to all of them, and I could name all of the faces I considered family, even the grunts who were actually quite decent company. We had a three-layered cake, and some pretty strong drinks, and a translated English film to watch. I fell asleep between three drunken men, and woke up with the biggest hangover ever.

Nori eventually gave birth to a beautiful baby boy... with her blue eyes and Satoru's dark hair. She had carried the little bundle as if it was the holy grail, and called the child Hajime, after her older brother. Satoru didn't get a say in it.

Against most of the yakuza's wishes, my red-haired best friend approached Masahiko and started a tentative alliance. She wanted to take down everything bad and evil in the city. The yakuza was made to protect, she said. After cutting our illegal ties and purging the yakuza, the Asari became momentarily weak, but with Nori as the boss, we grew stronger.

My best friend was changing things for the better, and I couldn't be more proud.

I turned nineteen. I was nearing twenty, and often found myself thinking along the lines of _what if. _What if I hadn't agreed with Nori? What if I refused her offer, and continued studying like I had wanted to? I would've been making a decent living for myself... or something.

I pushed those thoughts away, and never again did I think about them.

I was in the Asari compound when it happened. It was a cold November, and the radio was playing a translated Celine Dione song. I was unfamiliar with it, but I found myself humming along with the English lyrics I knew by heart. I was thinking of my past life, like I often did when I was alone. I wondered how my little brother must've grown up. He must have had three children –or perhaps more, and of course he'd name one after me. He had always loved the name Pippa. Pippa Gabrielle Jarred. The name was not bad.

While I was reading a book, I shuddered out of nowhere, and for the next few hours, I felt very uneasy. The compound was unnaturally silent that day, and only a few of us remained at home.

Satoru returned at exactly eight o'clock and told us that Nori was dead. She had been killed in a fight with another yakuza, but Asari won in the end. Masahiko arrested the enemy from what was left of the bloodshed.

The Asari compound was silent that night.

Like the dutiful best friend I was, I stayed until her funeral. And then I packed my things up, left Satoru a note, and left without looking back, bringing everything with me.

I returned to my father.

The house seemed gloomier without the flowers and the plants decorating the front, but I pushed my pride away, and rang the door bell twice.

My father opened the gate, his hair grayer than the last time I had seen him (of course, I kept constant surveillance on him) , and we looked at each other in silence, his gaze laden with surprise while mine was heavy with regret. I couldn't keep the gaze very long, and eventually looked down. He seemed shorter, more withdrawn, and tired, that I felt guilt eating away my heart.

"Did you do what you had to do?" He asked first, and I answered with a small affirmative. His face was oddly blank, "Why did you come back?" There was no accusation, no anger, and just plain curiosity. I didn't know whether to be relieved or mad. Did he not care at all?

To answer him, I shrugged and forced the words out of my mouth, "My best friend is dead."

He opened the gate a little wider, and invited me in with a sharp nod.

* * *

I exchanged letters with Katsumi-sama often. I apologized at having to leave suddenly, realizing how selfish I had been, but her replies conveyed that she understood. She had, after all, lost all of her children, she joked, but that didn't reassure me at all. In fact, I felt lower than dirt, and was ashamed to show my face to anyone from the Asari. I politely declined all invitations to parties and reunions, and instead helped my father in his restaurant.

After some time, I asked him to change my name, and with a little help from Katsumi-sama, Tanaka Nana came to existence. I wanted to leave everything behind, and begin fresh and anew.

It was Wednesday, and it was pouring outside. The skies opened up and seemed to weep for me, but I felt it had missed its cue. Nori's funeral had been seven weeks ago, and I couldn't find it in myself to cry anymore. What's done was done. I had to move on.

The weather had been horrible all week, and most of the people in the restaurant had come in for the roof to avoid the rain. Wet clothes left droplets all over the floor and the carpet, and I had pushed my father into the kitchen before he could start yelling at the people inside and make a scene. At least, some decided to order a couple of drinks.

I was wiping a table when the bells chimed, signaling the entrance of a customer. I spared the door a disinterested glance, but quickly looked away, red creeping into my face as I noted that the man who entered was quite handsome. He was wearing a suit, and his blond hair and dark skin informed me that he worked overseas. His face, however, told me he was Japanese. He didn't seem particularly wet, and I had to wonder why.

I glanced outside. No, the rain hadn't lessened at all. Strange.

I left the table and made my way back to the counter, sending another waitress – a part-time worker named Hana– to mind him. Handsome or not, I wanted nothing to do with him.

However, I was forced to approach his table when it became obvious that he was upsetting Hana, which was a big no-no for me. Fixing a disapproving look in my face, I marched up to them and asked as politely as I could, "Is there something wrong?"

Hana deflated, relieved at my interference, and wasted no time in telling me, "This man wants a beer, Nana-senpai!" She stage-whispered, her eyes flicking over to him worriedly.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm sorry sir, but we don't serve beer here." I informed him crisply, "Please order something else."

He snorted and looked up from the menu, "Well, that's too ba-" He started a bit haughtily, but he did a double-take as soon as he saw me. He blinked repeatedly and observed me from head to toe.

I was immediately wary, but I pushed away the instinctive reaction to hit his head. Did he recognize me as Nadeshiko? I glanced to my left. A fork was conveniently left nearby. I could stab him and make a run for it should the need arise-

He cleared his throat and avoided looking at my face, fixing his collar as if it was choking him, "A-Ah, uhm, what would you s-suggest then, miss?" He asked, all of a sudden polite.

Hana raised an eyebrow.

I took the menu from him and examined the contents, "Well, since you're going for a drink, then you might as well take something warm. Our coffee is good, but I personally love the hot milk. It's your choice, however." I delivered smoothly, not missing a beat. The fork glimmered enticingly. But it seemed like the man was no longer a threat. I relaxed.

"I'll take it, then."

I pulled out my notebook, "The coffee, or the milk?"

"The milk."

I nodded sharply, "Anything else?"

"Your hand in marriage, perhaps?" He suggested. I gave him a funny look and tugged Hana back to the counter, ripping the page with his order and sliding it against the cool surface of the table, "Hot milk for one. Make it quick." I told the other person across the counter. She picked the paper up wordlessly and started with the making.

I turned my attention back to Hana, who was gaping at me. Uncomfortably, I twitched and sent her an annoyed look, "Yes?" I asked.

"That stranger just proposed to you!"

I waved a hand in dismissal, "He was joking. Geez, Hana-san, you're so sheltered." I mumbled, hating how she acted so familiar with me.

She turned red and started stammering, and ended up excusing herself to go to the bathroom. I was only too happy to let her walk away, because somehow I found her personality a bit too close and friendly for me.

A mug of hot milk slid across the counter, and I caught it without another word. Nodding to the woman across me, I straightened up and stalked towards the blond man. Forcing another polite smile into my face, I gently placed his mug of hot milk in front of him, "That would be three-hundred and fifty-five yen, sir."

"O-Oh. Here." He handed the payment and curled two fingers around the mug's handle, a dazed look fixed on me.

"Careful." I warned off-handedly, "It's hot." And then I walked away and returned to serving the other customers.

Next Wednesday, the weather was calmer and more peaceful. There was a steady amount of customers, and business was doing well. It was nearing four of the afternoon, so we were expecting more people to come in before we'd close at eight.

The bells chimed, and I turned around to acknowledge the customer. Upon seeing who it was, I faltered. It was the blond man from the last week. He caught my gaze, and gave me a small wave and a crooked smile.

Baffled, I reluctantly waved back, before busying myself with the stacks of table napkins still waiting to be folded.

About five minutes later, Hana approached me. She ducked her head and smothered a what-seemed-like knowing smile, "Table five needs a waitress, Nadeshiko-san. I'll take over for you." She offered generously. I nodded, finishing a Japanese fold, "Alright. Thank you, Hana-san." Sharply turning, I quickly walked to table five, notebook at the ready.

I smiled, "Good afternoon, may I please take your..." It was the blond, "...order?"

He smiled, and all of a sudden I felt warm. Fidgeting, I waited for him to speak.

"I would like the warm milk, please." He started politely.

I felt a smile forming on my lips without my consent, "One warm milk, coming right up!" I chirped, "I'll be back in a few minutes with your order, sir." I was secretly pleased by his choice, but I didn't quite know why.

When I gently lowered the mug of steaming milk in front of him, he squinted and ducked, eying my nametag. Confused, I straightened up, "...Sir?"

"So your name is Nana, huh..." He mumbled, also straightening, "Cute."

I flushed and bowed my head, "Tanaka Nana, sir." I told him, "You are...?"

He grinned and offered a hand, "Sawada Iemitsu."

While taking his bigger hand into my smaller one, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was missing something very important.

* * *

I wasn't Tanaka Nana any longer. I had become –officially- Sawada Nana. Iemitsu proposed to me five months ago after our one-year relationship and we married around three months ago. He told me he was a construction worker, but I quickly identified the lie.

It was, first and foremost, a horrible lie.

The clues were all so very obvious. The first and the second time we met, he was wearing a suit that was branded. His natural blond hair –don't ask me how I knew it was natural- pointed to a foreign bloodline (Italian, guessing by the language he spoke when he was often called on the phone). His speech was accented.

The marriage was also arranged too perfectly -a construction worker couldn't come up with that much money in two months, even if he saved beforehand. A huge house was bought in a small town called Namimori. A house that couldn't be afforded so quickly, along with the furniture and the equipment that were suspiciously extravagant.

My husband was something _else_, and he obviously believed that I was the oblivious wife.

But I was going to find out, whether he liked it or not. And when I will, the two of us will be having a very long talk.

* * *

I can't believe it.

I'm in an anime show.

I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

I looked at the sleeping face of my child –a small, fragile creature no older than two weeks- and found myself melting in the inside. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a beautiful baby boy, with a small tuft of hair on his head, the same shade as mine. He resembled me so similarly that I thought I was staring at the male-version of myself.

"Hello, sweetheart." I whispered, smiling when he twitched, as if he recognized the endearment, "You have quite the life ahead of you." I told him with a small laugh, "Your mother doesn't know what to do, actually."

The baby didn't reply and only continued to breathe rhythmically. Shaking my head (just because I found out I was in an anime show didn't mean I should expect genius infants), I stood up from the rocking chair and lowered the bundle in my arms onto the crib. The door creaked open, and I smiled at Iemitsu, who beamed back.

Walking over to him, I entered his open arms and snuggled into his chest. He was taller than myself, but it must be his Italian blood.

Speaking of Italian...

I sighed and looked up at him, "Iemitsu..." I started softly, "Is there... Is there something important you need to tell me?" I asked.

The blond tensed, completely going still. I patiently waited for him to talk.

"I... Nana, I have plans on leaving for Italy in a few years... There's a promising job overseas and..." He said uncomfortably.

This was it. I dipped my head graciously and motioned for him to continue, "What's the job, dear?"

Much to my surprise, he didn't gesture for me to sit down so he could explain his whole mafia business. Instead, he broke out into a forced smile, "It's an office work, actually. But the pay is good and.." He rambled on.

I froze.

My chest felt heavy for a moment, and I found out I couldn't breathe. I had crossed a bridge without meaning to, and Iemitsu continued on lying to me. As he would continue to do for the next years.

I contemplated the situation in silence.

Nori, what would you have done, if you were in my shoes?

* * *

I liked to think that before Iemitsu and I became a thing, we were friends first. He used to go to the restaurant every Wednesday if only to complain about his job (which he conveniently never specifically mentioned), and I had the ears to listen and the mouth to comfort him. We had been friends first, and that's how I believed that maybe, just maybe, we reached a certain point where he could tell me his secrets, like I would to him.

I shouldn't have felt so hurt. I, after all, was also hiding some things from my own husband. My past in the yakuza never came to light, and I found myself entirely grateful for that.

So when the next couple of years came and went, I told myself never to feel left out and sorry for myself, even when Iemitsu grew more distant, even when he had to leave for Italy, claiming that he was off to be a star. It was punishment for the wrongs I did, and somehow, if only a little, I wanted to redeem myself.

Iemitsu and I were a silly pair, after all. For a seemingly light-hearted, wonderful couple, the both of us held secrets that we kept from each other. The only difference was that I knew what he_ thought_ he kept from me. It was the advantage of being reborn with my old memories.

It was like a tragic love story.

And now, my son was caught in the middle of it.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was now six years old. It had been two years since Iemitsu had left Japan, three months since he returned and brought his boss with him (I am still not going to drop this terribly reckless affair), and again my son and I were alone.

My wedding anniversary was on January 20.

Unlike my other celebrations, which I always spent with my friends and my family, I spent my anniversary day alone.

"Otou-san bad?" Tsuna asked curiously, and I looked up from a yellowing piece of paper littered with Katsumi-sama's graceful handwriting. It was the letter where she provided a phone number, should I ever have the need to contact her. I had my father dig it up from the box under my old bed.

It had been six years since I last spoken to anyone from the Asari.

"No, Tsu-kun." I told the little brunette, wiping away the dampness of my cheeks. "Otou-san wasn't bad. It's just that..." What should I say? "Otou-san is very busy right now, and Okaa-san lets the stress get to her often." At this, I laughed hysterically, "Okaa-san shouldn't cry, now, right?"

"Kaa-san no cry!" Tsuna agreed, bobbing his head up and down furiously, and I smiled faintly, folding the letter close and tucking it away so that I could lift Tsuna onto my lap. We were in the kitchen, and I had prepared some pasta for Iemitsu's return.

Only that, he wasn't going to return this year. He was sorry, though, and that made things a little better.

"Say 'aah', Tsu-kun." I said, offering him a fork of noodles. He opened his mouth wide with a loud 'aah!'.

Needless to say, I spent my wedding anniversary with my son and was contented with that. I made sure to take some pictures and send it to Iemitsu, if only to spite the golden-haired man. I was allowed a little bit of hate, once in a while.

When Tsuna was fast asleep in his room, I pulled out a phone from one of our drawers. I had three phones in the house. One was the telephone. Iemitsu had bugged that. One was a personal phone of my own. Iemitsu had bugged that too. The last was another personal phone, but Iemitsu didn't know it existed.

Taking out the letter carefully, I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

Two rings and a familiar voice answered, "Who is this?"

Katsumi-sama may be old, but she still sounded graceful and beautiful. I found myself tearing up a little. Shakily, I covered my mouth and answered, "It's nice to hear your voice again, Katsumi-sama." I whispered softly, closing my eyes.

"...Nadeshiko." She sounded pleasantly surprised.

I felt my chest lighten up at the name that used to be mine. "Nana now, actually." I corrected, "But Nadeshiko is fine. I still quite... like that name."

"What is the purpose of your call?"

I smiled at her straight-forwardness, "The last letter I sent to you, it mentioned a Sawada Iemitsu proposing to me, didn't it?"

"I... can faintly remember."

Hiding a snort, because Katsumi-sama had a wickedly sharp and exact memory, I replied, "No doubt you did some research on him."

"Yes. We did."

The use of 'we'. I grimaced as I imagined the look on the faces of my ex-comrades when they found out I was marrying someone from an internationally well-known mafia famiglia, "Yes. Well. He's..."

"We know that, too."

"My son is a potential heir." I bluntly told her.

There was a long pause.

"Well sh-t."

I didn't know why, but I laughed loudly.

Sawada Nana... you are me and I am you, now. I cannot think of us as separate beings. But this, this I will tell you. I will do better with Tsunayoshi. I will not let my knowledge go to waste.

* * *

A/N: There it is! This remake of **I Am Your Okaa-san!** is a bit more serious, and it's going to explore more things about family, but it won't be so much different. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Leave a review, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the first chapter, guys! Thank you for your reviews and follows and favorites!

Again, I own nothing except the original characters and the plot.

* * *

_"__Ohana means family__, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten."_

_- Lilo Pelekai_

* * *

Casalinga

By Freydris

Chapter One

The clouds drifted up in the sky like the ships did at sea, free to go wherever with their mysterious courses, and the wind was surprisingly chilly for the usually cool morning atmosphere. The heavens were colored pink and purple and blue, and for colors that clashed horribly in fashion, they surprisingly suited the sky today. The sky was clear and the clouds parted evenly, as if anticipating the start of something wonderful, and I found myself feeling excited as well.

I wouldn't start monologuing in a poetic way for reasons other than that.

It was early morning, and the flowers upon flowers that crawled the walls of the Sawada residence were littered with tiny droplets of water. A bucket of browning seeds was overturned not three feet away from me, but I was only too happy to let it remain that way. It could wait, after all.

But not this.

I contemplated the elegant coffee-shaded paper that I held lightly in front of me. The smell of damp soil and cream perfume overwhelmed my senses, like they usually did, but I had gotten used to the smell after taking in gardening as a hobby and buying that particular brand of perfume.

_He_ was watching me, not from afar. The man-but-not-quite sat on the short cherry tree that belonged to my neighbor, Tetsuga. When I pretended to casually look into his general direction, I could make out the two round ends of a binocular among the dark leaves. He was a seasoned hitman, but so was I, not that he knew it. He had gotten that blasted man's bulldog to shut up –with a bullet or something else, I could care less, so no one suspected that on that particular branch, carefully hidden from the normal civilian's view, was the world's strongest hitman.

I smiled and read the flyer again.

The font was an elegant cursive, and there were reference-websites placed at the bottom of the paper. A false logo was carefully placed at the top of the flyer, but it was constructed to closely resemble the logo of the LEARN Tutorial Center, so that anyone else could mistake it easily for the well-reputed teaching association.

Huh, now that I see it this way, no wonder the other Nana was fooled so easily.

_Are your children suffering from bad grades? Horrible performances at school? Lack of understanding towards their subjects? There is no need to worry, because we are offering a home-tutor to our clients, free of charge! Mr. Reborn will only need free rent and food, but other than that, he will certainly raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation! Grade and subject don't matter! _

_Please contact C-L-A-M-S-X for more information. Mr. Reborn will only be available until the afternoon of ... _

But it kind of sounded like a scam. And to point out, C-L-A-M-S-X was too mainstream and obvious. They were really laying it thick with Nana here.

Folding the flyer neatly into two, I twisted the sprinkler on and gathered the scattered seeds with an exaggerated sigh, knowing that every move I made was noted. Wiping my grimy hands on the apron I wore, I stood up, turned the sprinkler off, and entered the house, deep in thought.

I was greeted by the sleepy son of mine.

Tsunayoshi, fluffy brown hair and all, stretched and gave a poorly hidden yawn, blinking blearily at my form, as if he was trying to figure out if I was a dream or not. His clothes were still askew, and from the growing bruise on his forehead, I could tell that he stumbled down the stairs again, like he always did. Every morning.

Chuckling at the adorable image he made (he was only one-hundred and fifty-seven centimeters, after all), I snapped my fingers below his nose and ruffled his hair, "G'morning, squirt." I greeted gruffly, grinning when his foggy gaze cleared immediately at the endearment.

Turning crimson, he batted my hand away, "Good morning, mom." He muttered, giving me a suspicious look as I only continued to give him a foxy grin, "What's gotten you so riled up?"

Smiling, I waltzed away, "Oh nothing." I chirped innocently, "Isn't the morning great or what? Can't a married woman simply be happy for no apparent reason?"

The glare became darker, "Out with it, mom." He grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "It's too early for you and your trickery."

Raising an eyebrow at his slightly rude tone, I abandoned him for the dining area and dragged a single chair back, "It's never too early for me and my trickery if your grades don't pick up any time soon." I told him pointedly, feeling the tables turn to my favor.

Even though I couldn't see him, I felt Tsuna grimace. His average grades had dropped recently after the first grading exams, and while he promised to 'pick them up', his marks in quizzes were still terrible at best.

It was the perfect opening for a 'home torturer'.

'Home tutor.' I corrected myself mentally, hiding another smile as my son shuffled into the dining area and dragged out a chair for himself with a disgruntled expression.

"Mom..." He started tersely.

"Tsuna." I replied with a sing-song voice.

His eyebrow twitched, "What are you planning?"

If there were any differences between the canon Tsuna and my Tsuna, it was his perceptiveness and his other 'convenient' abilities. Nana was closer to Tsuna this time around, and while our mother-son relationship was genuine, my son and I were also friends, first and foremost. He was open and honest to me, unafraid of asking questions (I almost had a heart attack when he asked me what sex was when he was ten years old) and giving me suggestions.

I was confident that not much was different in my Tsuna. His extraordinary 'senses' (which, between the both of us, we call his Sixth Sense) were developed earlier to his advantage, and he was quicker, faster, if only a bit more clumsy than canon Tsuna. Before, I was frightened that I might change him completely. Tsuna needed to be Tsuna –the whole story would turn upside down if that was not the case– but I guess I did well.

Yeah, I was a proud mother, alright.

I brought out the neatly folded flyer and presented it to him with flourish, "Ta-da!" I exclaimed, dark eyes twinkling mischievously, "A home tutor!"

He scanned the paper with a critical eye, gave the logo a doubtful look, and answered with a flat 'no'.

The smile not slipping, I sat down across from him and asked him to pass me the miso soup, "You don't exactly have a choice, dear." I told him patiently, "It's time you learn your place." I continued, and added quickly, "And your lessons."

He passed me the soup and shook his head, "I really don't want a home tutor, mom." He grumbled dejectedly.

I dropped the smile and nodded understandingly, "Me too, sweetheart. Okay, how about this, if your grades improve immediately after we try the home tutor, then we'll let him go. If not, well..."

He read the flyer again and shrugged, "I dunno." He slurred sleepily, "Doesn't the ad seem a bit suspicious to you?"

I pretended to examine the piece of paper again, "It's the LEARN Tutorial Center, isn't it?" I asked off-handedly, "I don't see anything wrong with this at all. Aren't the tutors there known for coming from big universities?"

Tsuna let out a long-suffering sigh, "Look at the logo, mom. One of my classmates attends the center, and he brings around a portfolio with their logo in front, so don't ask how I know the stuff. While I do agree that the logo in this ad is smooth and professional, the official logo-"

I gave out a long-suffering sigh of my own and motioned for him to stop, "Sawada Tsunayoshi." I started firmly, effectively spooking him, because he knew things were serious when I used his full name, "We are going to get you a home tutor whether you like it or not."

His expression shuttered and he started to sulk.

He mumbled a few inaudible words, and my fingers twitched.

"Care to repeat that?" I asked sharply.

He straightened and cleared his throat, reddening once more, "Uhm.. I said that... I'm not.. I'm not good at anything, mom." He stammered, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

I frowned, "Oh Tsuna..."

He shrunk and nodded glumly, flushing in embarrassment, "Sorry. I'll... I'll try to work with the home tutor. But if he does one thing wrong, mom, I swear to God-"

The smile returned, "Alright." I accepted calmly, "Give the tutor a chance, Tsuna. I'm sure you'll get along well."

That was the biggest lie I had uttered since I assured Iemitsu that my father liked him just fine, but in a unique way, Tsuna and Reborn were totally best friends.

Perhaps even more...

I shook the dirty thoughts out of my head and gently reminded Tsuna that on the weekend we visit his grandfather.

At the mention of my old man, Tsuna brightened and excitedly asked some more questions.

Yes, we would take the train, and yes, of course, you can go to the shooting area with your granddad if the older man was up to it. No, you can't show off your new toy, no doubt my father would scold me again, and you know how he gets... Yes, you'll probably have to work in the restaurant for the afternoon again... No, Tsuna, you can't skip that.

The sun shone brightly outside, and all was well.

* * *

I bid Tsuna goodbye and watched until his slowly shrinking figure disappeared into the horizon, wondering worriedly if Reborn would assault him on his way to school, or if the hitman would continue observing the brunette until the end of the day. Calmly pretending to daze off, I stared at the mafioso's direction and frowned when I saw no signs of the man-baby.

Sighing, I closed the gate and entered the house, biting my lower lip uncomfortably.

At exactly nine o'clock of the morning, while a soap opera about a vampire falling in love with a human was featured in TV, the phone rang. Fiddling with the remote to lower the television's volume, I picked up the phone with one hand and pinned it against my ear, "Hello?" I greeted politely, smacking the remote repeatedly when it refused to work properly.

"Nana?"

I brightened at the husky voice, "Iemitsu!" I exclaimed happily, almost letting the phone slip, "Wow, and you finally remember to call your lonely wife..." I teased slyly, giving up on the blasted remote. I would simply have to raise my voice.

"I call you every week, dear." He chuckled warmly from the other line, and I imagined him sitting behind his huge desk, filing paperwork for mafia missions and the like. Shaking my head, I responded with a muffled, "Not nearly enough. And you know that wasn't what I meant." I gave a little perverted giggle.

"Nana-!" He choked.

"I was just teasing you, dear. I'm a lonely housewife, you know, there are very little things that entertain me nowadays." I laughed, twitching as the scene of the vampire telling his lover to stay away from him played out, "What an assh-le."

"Excuse me?"

"No no no, not you." I corrected hurriedly, "Twice Light is featured today, you do remember that movie, don't you? Anyway, that annoying scene is playing out again. The vampire is a douche."

Iemitsu continued choking, "N-Nana-!"

I smirked, "What are you choking on, Iemitsu?"

"Nana!"

"Your vocabulary is limited to my name." I started thoughtfully, brimming with amusement, "I admire your dedication to me."

There was a sigh, "Oh stop teasing me, will you? I swear, you get more and more playful after every phone call."

"Nah." I denied, ignoring the urge to crack a dirty joke. I couldn't help it, my husband was always tempting me with his wrongly-timed words, "Today is just a good day for me. But I guess you're right, too. I'm getting bolder and bolder by the second." Never mind, it seemed like I couldn't ignore the urge at all.

"Ack!"

"Sorry, not sorry." I wheezed, wiping away the happy tears after I laughed so hard, "Oh man, you're just so easy, Iemitsu." I breathed, "But on to more serious matters, Tsuna and I are fine. We'll be visiting otou-san in the weekend."

"Oh?" I could hear the relieved tone in his voice, "I hope he's fine."

I snorted and glanced at the TV. Now lover was trying to kill herself by jumping off a cliff, "Of course he is. Old age isn't enough to kill off that man." I mumbled, smiling fondly despite my gruff words. I cradled the phone closer to my ear and shuffled to a more comfortable position.

"How's Tsuna? Is he still mad I couldn't get to his birthday?" Iemitsu asked worriedly.

"Should I lie?"

"...No?"

"Then yes, but only a little. He's used to it." A second later, I flinched, realizing the impact of my words.

Iemitsu sighed, "I'm so sorry, Nana-"

"It's fine!" I cut him off hurriedly, my voice thickening with something akin to hurt, "No, honestly, it's fine. It's o...kay."

"Nana, you know it's not-"

"Let's not talk about this, okay?" I asked, voice pitching an octave higher, "Not... not now. When we talk about this, you're going to be here, in front of me, where we can sit down and discuss this over a cup of warm milk. Okay?"

"O...kay."

"Okay." I repeated firmly, "To change the topic, I saw this ad this morning-" There was a sharp intake of breath, and I pretended not to hear it, "-and I was thinking of hiring a home tutor for Tsuna. There's really no payment, but all they're asking for is free room and board."

"Oh really? That's... great." Iemitsu replied, his voice tense.

I huffed, "Tsuna says it's suspicious, so I'm asking you if it's okay." I told him.

"You know, Nana... when stuff like this usually happens in dramas, the wife ends up having an affair with the home tutor-"

"Iemitsu!" I squawked angrily, surprised at his nerve, "Just because you haven't been present to satisfy me physically for the last three years doesn't mean that I am going to go around presenting myself to anybody willing to take me!"

"I was joking-"

"No, I am going to hang up now!"

I hung up and huffed again. Muttering darkly to myself, I snatched the remote up and tried to change the channel. It still wasn't working, what a useless piece of-

The phone rang.

I let it ring twice before answering, "You have reached the Sawada household. Unfortunately, the Great Nana cannot answer right now, nor can Prince Tsuna. Please leave a message after the beep. If you're Iemitsu the thick-headed king, then don't bother at all!"

"Wait, Nana, don't hang up! I am so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to imply that you would cheat on me- I'm so sorry-"

"You better be!" I snapped, "I've never heard something so outrageous in my whole life! Do you hear me questioning your loyalty to me?"

"Well, no-"

"Of course not, because I know you're loyal!" I paused, before my voice turned even darker, "You are, aren't you?" I asked menacingly, twitching.

"Of course I am!"

"You better be!" I snapped again, "Because if you aren't, then I will kill your lover, and then I will kill you!"

"Calm down, Nana."

I calmed down instantly. There was always something about his deep voice that made my heart slow down and my temper fall back into a soothing state.

A second later, I realized what he did and bristled angrily, "Oh no you didn't!"

"Yes I did. Nana. I am using my dominant man powers over you. Listen to me. You aren't cheating on me. I am not cheating on you."

I stiffened, "You do know that if you're lying, you're forfeiting warm milk forever."

"I know." He paused, before chuckling in amusement, "I can't believe we just had that talk."

After a few seconds of thought, I nodded in agreement, "Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So... the home tutor's a great idea." He offered lamely, unable to think of anything else to say.

Oh God, I can't believe Iemitsu just suggested that I would have a scandalous affair with Reborn, of all people.

I pictured the situation in my head and shuddered, "Y-Yeah... It is. Hopefully Tsuna will be able to improve his grades. He's not too happy about it, though."

"Of course he isn't." My husband snorted from the other end, "That boy's too obsessed with helping you out and making sure you don't hurt yourself."

"He's a mama's boy." I chuckled shamelessly, "I think I'll call up on the tutor, and we'll see what happens from there." The scene that played out now was the vampire-human couple frolicking in the meadow. Faintly, I wondered why the vampire hadn't melted yet.

"...Nana?"

"Yes, Iemitsu?"

"I love you and Tsuna, do you know that?"

I smiled warmly, "I know that, Iemitsu."

"Well, I'm telling you again. No matter what happens, I love the both of you." He stated seriously.

I felt my chest become heavy with an indescribable emotion. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and nodded helplessly, despite the fact that he couldn't see me, "We love you too, dear."

He coughed awkwardly after a few seconds of silence, "Well... I have to continue signing these papers now."

I nodded acceptingly, "I must prepare my lunch too. Good bye, Iemitsu. I love you. Be careful there."

"Alright, darling. You be careful too." He said meaningfully, something Nana shouldn't have picked up on.

My expression softening, I uttered a small 'we will' before hanging up.

Well, it was a good time to start planning.

* * *

The hours soon ticked away, and before I even knew it Tsuna was already back from school.

Like always, he returned with his uniform soiled and filthy, his hair even messier than it was early in the morning, having a couple of bruises on his face. I felt the familiar rush of hot white anger that always came up at the sight of my child nursing wounds he received from school, but I squashed down the impulsive feeling to stab someone so that I could rush to him in greeting.

I was surprised to see, however, that as he clambered into the house tiredly, his eyes were narrowed suspiciously and he locked the doors behind him quickly. Sparing me a small, crooked smile, he shut all of the windows downstairs and upstairs, and through muffled words informed me that he'd be taking a hot shower first.

Wiping my hands on my apron, I nodded confusedly, knowing better than to contradict him. With a frown, I moved to shut the curtains and finish our dinner.

When Tsuna rushed down the stairs, he had a couple of bandages on his face, but he was clean and smiling.

I offered him a small smile of my own and softly flicked his forehead, "You should have let me help you wrap those up." I chastised, motioning to the bandages, "Tsuna, I think you should let me call the principal about th-"

"No!" He cut in swiftly, shaking his head, "Let it be, Mom. I can handle them."

I gave him a flat look and pointedly flicked his bandaged cheek. When he flinched away, I scowled, "Do you call that 'handling', Tsuna?" I asked exasperatedly, taking a seat in front of the dining table, "I don't like seeing my son return from school all beaten up!"

He gave me a wounded look, "It's not like I want to return from school all beaten up too, Mom..." He grumbled, pulling out a chair and collapsing on it, "Please pass me the soup."

I passed him the soup, "Don't give me that rude tone, young man!" I scolded, but there wasn't any actual anger in my words, "Are you going to let this go on?"

He accepted the bowl of soup and poured some for himself, grunting in disagreement, "Of course not." He mumbled, giving me a brief look that translated to 'Mom, are you crazy?', "I am in the process of figuring out a way to get pass them, though."

I sighed and got some fish for myself, "Is it half-way done?"

A small upward quirk of his lips drowned away some of my worries, "More than half-way done, Mom." He stated with a proud nod of his fluffy head, "I can guarantee that by tomorrow, I won't be going home with bruises on my bruises."

I picked up my chopsticks and gave him another flat look, "You shouldn't be going home with bruises on your bruises in the first place." I muttered lowly, taking a bite from the rice balls, "I can't believe children these days. Back in my time, the-"

"-Strong protected the weak and helped them become stronger." Tsuna finished, nodding wisely.

I gave him a funny look, and he turned red defensively, "W-What?!" He stammered, unable to meet my eyes, "Hajime-nee repeats that to me around ten times whenever he comes by! And the manga he draws has that around every fifty pages!" He exclaimed hotly.

I smiled thoughtfully, "Manga, huh? So that's what you've been hiding under your bed." I remarked casually, "Golden Dreams Gakuen, isn't it?"

Tsuna let out a low moan of embarrassment, "I-It's not shoujo." He denied weakly, covering his face.

I shrugged, "At least it's not porn."

He chocked on air, "M-Mom!" He exclaimed shrilly.

I only laughed.

After a few more minutes of eating calmly (while Tsuna avoided my knowing gaze intently), I finally remembered to ask him why he shut the windows.

His expression became serious, and he put down his plate warily, "It's the sixth sense, Mom." He started ominously, "I've been getting the feeling that I'm being watched..."

Ah. Reborn.

My face pinched into one of irritation before I quickly masked it into a worried one, "Should I call the police?"

A strange look crossed Tsuna's face, "I... don't think so?"

I made a strange face of my own, "Why do you sound unsure?" I asked, picking up the empty plates and depositing them carefully on the sink. I turned on the faucet and reached for the dish-washing liquid.

"I'm not... sure if it's dangerous." Tsuna started with a tight expression, "It kinda is... but it's also not?" He continued, bewildered, "I'm getting confusing signals here." He added with an annoyed huff, slumping limply on the table's surface.

I smiled and mentally thanked the fact that my back was turned to him, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"...Both?"

I chuckled and turned to him, smiling sweetly, "Sleep on it. Tell me what you think tomorrow." I advised him, winking when he huffed again and sent me a sullen look, "Go finish your homework-" There was a loud groan, "-and get to sleep. Your home tutor's arriving around noon tomorrow, so you better be ready."

He shut his eyes and continued to sulk.

My eyebrow twitched, "Remember your manners tomorrow, young man." I warned him, "Be polite. Stranger or not, this person will be living with us for the next few months until your grades improve."

"Right, Mom." He mumbled, slinking away, "You told Dad about this?"

"Yup." I answered, popping the word out. "He sends his love, by the way."

"... Are you sure you can clean up on your own? Do you need help?" He asked weakly.

I chuckled and shooed him away, "No procrastinating, Tsuna. Go on." I encouraged warmly.

"Darn. My plan is foiled." And then he walked up the stairs.

I contemplated the events that would happen sooner or later. Reborn would arrive hours earlier than intended, and he would accompany my son to school. How should I go about treating him?

I breathed out deeply and cleared my thoughts. I would cross that bridge when I got there.

* * *

Morning came and morning went.

"Is that steak I smell?" Tsuna asked excitedly, skipping down the stairs.

It was a terrible mistake. No sooner after those words left his lips, he bent his toe and toppled downwards with an alarmed shout.

I listened to the _bangs _and _clangs_ with a wince. Worriedly, I poked my head out of the kitchen, "Tsuna, are you alright?" I called out.

"I-I'm- I'm fine Mom! No need to worry!" He shouted back, getting to his feet.

Not really believing him, I returned to serving our breakfast on the table. I fixed the table napkins and the bowls with a careful eye, knowing it was best to impress.

Surveying the dishes, I bit my lip and lightly scolded myself. I had prepared a tad too much food.

Hopefully no one would notic-

"Good morning, my dearest wonderful mother! I sense that you've made some steak for your favorite son- woah! What's the occasion?"

What was I thinking?

Masking my panic, I turned to him and gave him an amused look, "Why are you so bright and sparkly this morning?" I asked, avoiding his question.

His response was a beautiful smile. My expression softened and I felt some of my burdens decrease. When Tsuna smiled, it was truly a good thing. For the past years, his smiles were often damp and dim, so I guess it was only fitting that today he would smile genuinely.

After all, his destiny would unravel before him.

"Today is a good day, I guess." He replied happily, "I think it's the steak."

I smiled at him and sat down, "It's definitely the steak. Dig in. You have a whole day ahead of you. No bruises on your bruises?"

He nodded slowly, settling down and taking a whole steak for himself, "No bruises on my bruises... probably. If my plan works."

"Ciaossu."

"ACK!"

I turned my head to the side, eyes wide as I stared at the small figure in surprise.

Reborn stood in front of Tsuna, fedora and all, with Leon perched up on his small hat. The pacifier hung around his neck and rested proudly against his chest. His suitcase leaned against the wall not too far away from him, and he looked like the very picture of innocence.

I was shaken because I had not sensed him _at all. _One second he wasn't there and the next he _was._

Reborn was _good. _

A bit awed, I removed the surprised look from my face and replaced it with one of uncertainty. His presence in my kitchen only solidified the fact that I was in an anime show. Everything that was going to happen was going to happen, and I had to make sure they did. That was my purpose here.

Stilling my trembling hands, I shot Tsuna a placating look and turned to the hitman, "Oh? How did you get in here, sweetie?" I asked him, rising out of my chair, "Where are you parents?"

Tsuna rose as well, "Mom." He started sharply, his earlier good mood dissipating, "Don't go near him. He's dangerous."

I pretended to fix Tsuna an incredulous look, mentally apologizing to him, "Tsuna, he's a child!" I exclaimed, not that he need me to say that, "I'm sure he's only lost-"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am."

I was going to push it, I thought determinedly, "My, how polite!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands together.

The blank expression did not leave the hitman's face, "I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

How would a normal person usually react to these things? "Oh?" I asked faintly.

Tsuna blanched and remained unnaturally still. The small infant continued on talking, "I arrived three hours early, but as a service, I'll evaluate you now." He said, turning his attention to Tsuna, "I assume you're Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded reluctantly.

"May we have a room to ourselves, ma'am?" Reborn asked.

I shakily gestured to the living room.

The hitman nodded curtly and walked into the living room without any further ado. Meeting Tsuna's questioning gaze, I silently motioned for him to follow the smaller person. He obeyed, the hesitation still in his eyes.

As the last hints of Tsuna disappeared into the other room, I collapsed back on my chair, a sigh escaping my lips.

So it has begun, Vongola.

* * *

I looked up from the food when Tsuna finally exited the living room, Reborn in tow. His expression was unreadable, and he appeared years older than what he really was. I felt anxiety pool in the pit of my stomach, and felt like a person waiting for the jury's decision.

"Tsuna...?" I started, wavering unsurely. I had half-risen out of my chair.

My voice seemed to snap him out of it. He blinked and looked up sharply, eyebrows furrowing. His eyes immediately glanced at the hitman to his side, before the gaze rested on me.

A sad glint flickered in his brown eyes before he offered me a crooked smile, "Mom, this is Reborn. He's going to stay with us for some time."

Putting on a baffled look, I returned his smile, albeit weakly, "Really?"

Tsuna nodded firmly, "Dad has... Dad has approved. Reborn is a … genius." He continued lamely.

I chuckled, and the tense atmosphere promptly shattered. "A genius baby?" I repeated, sitting back down, "No offense, Reborn-kun, but that sounds ridiculous. Not entirely impossible, though."

Reborn tilted his fedora down slightly, "No offense taken, ma'am. It's understandable." He replied smoothly, going with the lie, "I am, however, going to tutor Tsuna, if you don't mind."

I shook my head, "I don't mind at all, Reborn-kun." I replied kindly, "And don't sound so serious and formal. You're only a child, despite your genius status." I told him, "Take a seat. I'll bring out another plate for you."

"Thank you, Sawada-san."

I stood up and took out another bowl, "Call me Mama, Reborn-kun."

"...Hai, Mama."

When I turned around, I directed an encouraging smile to Tsuna, who watched the scene with protective eyes, "Let's eat, ne?"

* * *

OMAKE

Reborn appraised the backyard with a critical eye.

There was a homey-looking shed in the corner, and the grass was evenly kept, showing just how much dedication Iemitsu's wife gave the garden. There were many pretty flowers and plants that crept around the Sawada residence, and the hitman found himself silently appreciating the beautiful and organized environment. He approved of Sawada Nana's choices. She had a great taste when it came to sceneries, he decided.

Carefully, he explored the area, already taking notes of where to teach the Vongola heir some useful... tricks.

Chuckling at the cruel exercises he had already planned out beforehand, Reborn stopped in front of a huge shrub of golden-shaded flowers to admire its color. This plant seemed to be well-groomed.

Squinting, Reborn crept nearer and examined the blooming flowers. How funny, they greatly resembled the_ scotch broom_.

The scotch broom was a flower that contained a toxic substance. The substance had alkaloids that would cause heart palpitation, which also affected the nervous system.

But why would Sawada Nana have a poisonous flower on her garden?

Reborn snorted at the image of Sawada Nana being somewhat like Bianchi.

Shaking his head, Reborn moved on to the shed. Picking the lock effortlessly, he entered the dark room and switched on the lights.

Aside from the well-kept gardening tools, there were around seven jars of ash lined against the wall. Reborn was sure they weren't fertilizer. He poked the jar and examined its dubious contents.

The ash looked like incinerated human remains.

But why would Nana have those? Her father was still alive, and she had no friends who died recently. Why would she keep their ashes, anyway?

Strangely enough, Reborn remembered the assassins that mysteriously 'disappeared' after reaching the Sawada residence and getting past Iemitsu's guards. Of course, Tsunayoshi had people who also wanted to kill him when he was younger. Those incidents always kept Iemitsu furious for weeks.

The Vongola had assumed that Iemitsu's guards somehow got to the assassins in time. They were, after all, very skilled mafiosi. And who else would prowl around Tsunayoshi's bedroom, waiting for assassins?

Surely not Sawada Nana.

Shaking his head again, Reborn left the shed as Nana called for lunch, leaving no traces of his meddling.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Did you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes? Let me know! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! :)

Thank you for reading. Summer has finally arrived in my country, so expect more updates in the next two months. No guarantees, though.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long (I'm not even joking about how long it took me to write this). I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the plot. And the OCs.

* * *

"_There is only one thing that makes a dream impossible to achieve: the fear of failure."_

_― Paulo Coelho, **The Alchemist**_

* * *

Casalinga

By Freydris

Chapter Two

"Nana... you lied to me."

"Mom, how could you let this happen to me?! I thought you loved me!"

"It's time to die, Sawada Nana. Or should I say... Tanaka Nadeshiko?"

"You are a failure and a coward, Nadeshiko. Who are you really?"

I bolted upright in bed, a silent scream escaping my lips. Shakily, I threw the thick blanket off my form and stumbled out the room, breathing heavily despite my unconscious efforts to keep quiet. Blindly, I slid down the stairs, bumping into walls and desks and all of the furniture that were in my way, until I reached the kitchen. Taking the nearest empty glass, I ripped the fridge open and grappled for a pitcher of cold water.

I tried to ignore my trembling hands as I poured some water into the glass, blinking away the last tendrils of sleep and the memories of the nightmare. They soon faded into ink blotches in the back of my mind, but I couldn't shake off the horrifying feeling that frightened me and followed me even to the waking world.

The chair I dragged back scraped noisily against the polished floor, but I collapsed on it immediately, taking no notice of the shrill sound. The only other sounds in the room were the rough sobs that resembled the ones of a dying child, and I wondered where they came from. Cradling my head limply on one hand, I contemplated the glass of untouched water with dull eyes. Why had I retrieved one in the first place?

"M-Mom?"

I sighed and slumped over, recognizing the tenor, "Go away, Tsuna." I mumbled.

"Mom, are you okay? Should I call the hospital or something?" He asked. I could hear him coming nearer, and for once he didn't fall down the stairs. I faintly heard some murmurings –he was talking to someone else in a hushed voice, but I didn't have the time and the patience to wonder who. I couldn't think. My mind was just… blank. I couldn't come up with anything.

"Go back to sleep, Tsunayoshi." I barked harshly, tightening my hold on the cold glass, "Mom is just... Mom's just having trouble sleeping. You have school tomorrow." I reminded him flatly, fixing him an unimpressed stare when his face entered my line of vision.

He took one look at me, blanched, and fled into the living room.

I groaned loudly and glared at the glass, disoriented. It was the water's fault.

"Come on, come on Dad, pick up pick up pick up your damn phon- Dad! Yes, yes I'm aware that it's the middle of the night here in Japan– What? No, I don't need money, why would I call you for _money_ in the middle of the night?! No... no, listen to me... No, seriously– Dad!"

"I can't believe he hung up on me."

"Dad! Don't hang up! It's Mom! …Yes! Finally, you listen to me! She looks terrible, I don't know what's wrong– What do you mean don't freak out? How can I not freak out when she's freaking out? She's shaking! …Yes, I'd appreciate it if you do."

A phone was shoved next to my ear and I accepted it, wet fingers slicking over the cool surface of the object, "Heeelloo?" I asked, before I twisted around and glared at Tsuna, "Back to bed, you stubborn boy!"

He gave me a familiar look –the one that I gave him earlier, and I was amazed at how much we resembled each other– and stomped back up the stairs, shaking his head.

I returned my attention to the phone, "Heeellooo." I wiggled my fingers for emphasis, a hysterical giggle bubbling past my lips.

"Nana? Are you alright?"

The idea of pouring the water over the phone entertained me for a second. "Yes." I lied smoothly, bobbing my head. Buying another phone was too expensive.

"I'm fine. Tsuna's just being over-dramatic. It was just a bad dream."

I could feel Iemitsu frowning from all the way to Italy, "You don't react well to bad dreams."

The scoff was out before I could even think about masking it, "That was befooore." I shot back with an impatient click of my tongue, intently staring at the glass, "I may have developed an immunity to them for the past few years."

His tone was incredibly dry, "I highly doubt that."

I slammed the glass down –when had I raised it?– and glared at the phone, "You were not here for the past few years, Iemitsu." I snarled, "Don't you dare use that tone on me."

"Right, right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I covered my face and inhaled shakily, "Come home, Iemitsu." I whispered brokenly into the receiver, mood doing a complete one-eighty. "I need you." I pleaded, cradling my head.

"W... Nana... The line's... Sorry, could you repeat that?"

I sighed in frustration, "I'm not in the mood to talk." I said flatly, "Call again tomorrow, okay?" I didn't wait for his reply. I pressed the dial tone and lumbered into the living room, plopping the phone back to where it belonged.

I climbed back up the stairs and hesitated as I passed by Tsuna's room. The door was ajar, and I could hear voices talking in hushed murmurs. Who was he talking to–

_Reborn_. A small voice from the back of my mind provided, and I belatedly remembered that yes, we did house the sun _arcobaleno_.

I stumbled into the room, opening the door a bit wider so that I could poke my head inside. At the loud creak, Tsuna looked up from his bed, facing away from Reborn's little cot.

I fought back another hysterical giggle at the thought of Reborn's little cot (_little_ cot, pfft) and instead forced a smile into my face, "Sorry 'bout earlier, kid." I apologized, genuinely sorry, "Didn't mean ta snap at ya."

"You're slurring your words, Mom." Tsuna exasperatedly sighed, frowning at me, "Go back to sleep. I'm not some sensitive sissy."

I snorted, shaking my head, "Sure. Could've fooled me." I muttered, but I received his unsaid message. I was forgiven.

I shut the door (ignoring his affronted look) and blindly groped my way through the darkness until I reached my room. I twisted the door knob and frowned at my rumpled bed. An old laptop case was pulled out from the lowest drawer, and I booted the item on.

I fell asleep in the middle of typing a steamy scene between two men, coming up with the cheesiest lines and horrible similes that would send any other writer cringing.

* * *

I woke up to the house's fire alarm. To say the least, the shrill sound was very annoying –from a scale of one to ten, ten being the most, it ranked eleven. I blinked at the screen in front of me, unseeing, before it all came rushing back and I groaned out loud at my own stupidity.

I deleted every word I wrote –a waste of two-thousand words– and shut the laptop down, scribbling a reminder to recharge it on a post-it note. I splashed some water onto my face, ran a brush through my short hair several times, and finally got up and went down to check on why the fire alarm sounded in the first place.

I turned to the kitchen and blinked repeatedly at the sight I walked into.

Reborn, in all his forty centimeters glory, sat on one of the seats, casually reading a newspaper. At my arrival, he looked up and tipped his fedora, "Good morning, Mama." He greeted smoothly, "How was your rest?"

I smiled stiffly at the question, memories of my terrible attitude from last night resurfacing. I would have to apologize to Iemitsu later. He must've felt miserable after I hung up on him. I loved him, I wouldn't want the two of us to fight so much.

Instead of drowning myself in depression, I returned my attention to Reborn and his question. He was perceptive _and_ honest at the same time, which was an impressive combination.

I tried to answer without sounding too careful, "Good morning to you too, Reborn-kun." I let the smile turn into something more gentle and kind, "I slept just fine, thank you for asking." The alarm abruptly died, and I took the time to survey the kitchen. No wrecked stoves or smoking toasters, what possibly could–

I stopped at the sight of Tsuna in his pajamas, staring at the coffee maker intently.

Seeing as he hadn't acknowledged my presence yet, I scraped a chair back and sat on it, eyes turning to the mafioso, "Care to explain what's going on?"

Reborn hid a smirk, "I am teaching him how to make proper coffee." He answered monotonously, raising a steaming mug of dark liquid for emphasis, "He learns quickly."

I clasped my hands together, pretending not to notice the dark sludge along the floor tiles. I would have to scrub that off later, "I'm glad. My son works best under pressure, so I'm happy you've found a way to make him grow out of that bad habit." I commented happily. Tsuna snorted in disbelief, but a glance from Reborn had him staring at the coffee maker again in disgruntlement.

I stifled a smile and asked Reborn if I could borrow the newspaper after he used it. Shaking my head at the sort-of-endearing antics of the two, I stood up and checked the contents of the refrigerator. There was meat, and chicken, and hotdogs. I would have to buy fish later, "I'm glad that the both of you get along so well." I sighed.

Tearing another post-it note from its bundle beside the fridge, I picked up a discarded pen that was conveniently in my reach and listed down my what-to-buys and what-to-dos for the day. Once again, I ignored Tsuna's snort (which was soon followed by a suspicious _thwang _and sullen silence) and Reborn's narrowed, searching gaze. The mafioso was too observant for my tastes, but I was fortunate that unconsciously, he turned a blind eye when it came to me.

"Mom," Tsuna started all of a sudden, "Can we have fried milkfish today?"

I frowned and looked away from my growing to-do list, **CALL IEMITSU** having been underlined and encircled for emphasis, "I'm sorry, kid, but we don't have fish right now. I _could_ go to the wet market..." I trailed off and returned to my list, "What time is it?"

"It's barely five in the morning." He replied awkwardly.

I thought about it, "I could go now, if you really want it. It's only a fifteen-minute walk after all... and I am itching for some green shells..." I mumbled, furrowing my eyebrows. Tsuna's face brightened, but then it fell, much to my confusion. He bit his lip, "No, Mom, you don't really have to go if you don't want to–"

"Oh nonsense, Tsunayoshi." I cut in swiftly, waving a hand in dismissal, "It's okay. A mother has to fulfill her son's _cravings_."

"Mom, you make it sound like I'm pregnant or something." My son grumbled, his face reddening. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Reborn following our conversation intently.

I hid my unease with a jubilant grin, "Speaking of pregnant, when I was carrying you– " Tsuna's squawk of alarm did nothing to deter my words, "–I was all over the place begging for the weirdest of food. Your father had to go out during winter to buy me milk. When he came home, I tried it and insisted he get me a goat's milk." I laughed at the memory of Iemitsu's strange expression as he walked out of the door (again) in nothing but his pajamas, "When he came back with goat's milk and a black eye, I decided I would have watermelons with the milk. Watermelons, Tsuna, _watermelons_."

"Mom_,_ please stop."

I nearly cackled, "And then your father and I decided that you were the strangest baby yet. We thought you were going to be a girl for nine months. Imagine my surprise when I found a tiny _thang_ hanging between your legs when I popped you out–"

"_Mom_!"

Even Reborn seemed amused. I stopped my tirade and smiled at Tsuna, who was pathetically glaring at me with his hunched shoulders, "What does this teach you?"

He ducked his head, "Never question if you'd like to do a task or not if you offered it yourself." He paused in thought, "...And never mention pregnancy around you."

"Alright, then." I nodded my head, satisfied, "I'm glad we understand each other. I'll just go get my wallet and I'll be out. Can you cook the rice for me?"

Tsuna nodded distractedly, "Amount?"

"Two and a half cups." I answered, turning to Reborn. I gentled my smile, "Would you like me to buy something for you, Reborn-kun?"

He shook his head politely, "Milkfish is fine, Mama. Thank you."

"Alright." I straightened and went upstairs, fishing out my wallet. I checked the amount of money inside before taking an umbrella and leaving the house, reminding Tsuna not to burn the rice.

On my way, I greeted the people I recognized and made sure to turn the Tanaka-charm (or so my father once called it) up the notch. I was a regular local when it came to buying ingredients, so after a bit of haggling and sweet-talking to decrease the prices by seventeen percent, I shifted my hold on the newly purchased fish and triumphantly made my way home, my wallet not feeling any lighter than before.

The traffic light turned red, and I crossed the road, checking the skies for any sign of rain. My garden did need its natural drizzle, after all... perhaps I could stop by _Love Garden_ for more sunflower seeds because I _am_ missing some yellow in my plants...

"**(1)**_Qui vado_... Um... excuse me, ma'am?"

I snapped out of my stupor and blinked at the young man that out of nowhere appeared right in front of me. Mentally, I scolded myself for my carelessness, unable to stop the momentary glint of hostility that flashed into my eyes. What if it had been an assassin? Or a thief? Then I wouldn't be breathing right now. And Tsuna would be alone.

I cleared my throat and smiled, taking note of his silver hair and green eyes. Foreigner, obviously. There were only few people with actual silver hair, but I reminded myself that I was, technically, inside an anime series, "Yes?" I replied kindly, a bit of curiosity leaking into my voice. Why did he seem so familiar?

The boy cleared his own throat, shy. His pale hair was a mess, and the dark bags under his eyes stood out against fair skin. A trolley stood beside him, and I deducted his situation immediately –the poor boy probably got lost after leaving the airport.

"Ma'am," My, how polite, "Do you know where, uh– **(2)**_come faccio a dire questo_, Sa-ku-ra A-part-ments is?" He asked, handing me a slip of paper. In it was chicken scrawl handwriting I could hardly read, but I was able to make out the street name. I handed the paper back to him, "Sakura Apartments." I corrected good-naturedly, feeling pity for the poor kid, "I know where it is. Would you like me to lead you there?"

Suspicion flickered into the boy's face, and I felt a tiny bit glad that he was careful. People were so gullible these days, I'm glad this one thought twice about following a complete stranger in an unfamiliar town.

In the end he must've realized that he had no choice but to agree, because he nodded ever so slightly.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "I am Sawada Nana, by the way. What's your name, young man?"

"Hayato– Uh, Gokudera Hayato... ma'am." He introduced, offering a hand. I grasped it firmly and shook hands with him. Much to my later embarrassment, while shaking his hand, the name finally clicked and I froze up like a stone statue. Gokudera Hayato?!

My eyes widened and an involuntary flush swarmed my cheeks. I snatched my hand away immediately and pressed it against my face, shaking my head frantically.

"...Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Yes." I replied quickly, recovering. I smothered the gushing urge and nodded to pacify him (or perhaps my inner fan girl), "Let us go, then. The streets will be crowded soon, and we don't want you to get lost again." I joked, giving him a friendly smile.

Gokudera Hayato nodded embarrassedly, taking the handle of his luggage, "Lead the way, ma'am."

I nodded again –somehow I couldn't stop my head from bobbing– and started to walk, clutching the plastic bag of the milkfish.

The walk was short as the Sakura Apartments was quite famous (or should I say infamous?) in Namimori. It was quite a shady place –something Gokudera himself picked up on after a quick survey of the dark buildings.

Once we reached the gates, I stopped and bowed, "Sorry, but this is where I leave you, Gokudera-san." I told him regretfully. If I continued any further, it would take longer for me to walk back home. As much as I wanted to stay and talk to one of my favorite characters, I had to keep Tsuna in mind. He would be late to school.

Gokudera nodded understandingly, "**(3)**_ Non vorrei andare troppo._" He muttered under his breath, "I understand, Sawada-san. Thank you for your assistance. I will go now." He gestured to the building with a grimace.

I waved him goodbye before turning back and making my way back home.

* * *

"Mom!" Tsuna cried in relief as he opened the door for me, allowing me to enter my own house, "You were gone for forty minutes! Where have you been!?" He demanded, fussing over my appearance.

I smiled at him faintly and ruffled his hair, "I helped a young man get to his apartment. He was a foreigner, you see." Reborn, who was still seated on the table, barely twitched at the mention of the foreigner, "The poor boy was lost."

Tsuna grumbled, "Lucky. I was about to call the police!" He led me to the kitchen and poured me a glass of water.

I raised an eyebrow and placed my purchase on the sink, "You're such a worry-wart, Tsuna." I sighed, "Why don't you clean the fish for me? I'm beat."

"Right."

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V.

Sawada Tsunayoshi boredly stared out of the window, ignoring the kicks aimed at the back of his seat. If he dealt on it he would naturally feel bad and depressed, and there was only so much a single boy could do to ignore his middle school bullies.

If it helped, the person behind him had _short _legs. Poor guy was probably bruising his own shins instead of actually hurting Tsuna, which worked to the brunette's favor. Attention seeking brats...

Where was the teacher, anyway?

As if on cue, the door slid open, and a tall, dark-haired man strolled in, looking every bit of intimidating and scary despite his easy-going stance. He swept his eyes over the class room –taking in the sight of frozen teenagers– and his dark gaze rested on Tsuna for a split second. It was enough to make the young teenager shiver.

The man gave them a tight-lipped smile, and the brunette had to wonder why the man even _bothered_, "Everyone, please return to your seats."

The deep voice was befitting one who resembled a character who jumped right out of a suspense movie. In a mad scramble of legs and arms, everyone righted themselves, back in their seats and not one peep out of their mouths.

The man smiled coldly again, "I am Toshio Masahiko. You may refer to me as Toshio-sensei. Your homeroom and history teacher, Kagami-sensei, has met an unfortunate... incident," The way he said it was extremely unsettling, "So I will be subbing his sessions for the next two weeks. Does anyone have any questions?"

Nobody dared to raise their hands.

"Excellent. Now, we have a transfer student from Italy. Treat him well. Come inside now, Gokudera Hayato."

The door slid open once more, and an equally terrifying teenager strolled in, his hands shoved in his pockets. His uniform was unbuttoned, his hair was _silver_, and he was wearing a fearsome scowl that could send any full-grown man urinating in his own pants.

Tsuna blanched and let out a small whimper. What is it with terrifying new people attending school today? The limp kicks to the back of his chair was the furthest thing from his mind now (the other boy could suffer as much as he wanted, Tsuna didn't care).

"Gokudera, take the free seat. I will start by taking the attendance." Toshio grunted, gesturing to the table in the far back, which was thankfully away from Tsuna. For a moment, Tsuna sent a small prayer for the boy's poor, unfortunate seatmates, who would no doubt suffer. A lot. "Say present after I call your name. Arashi..."

"Present."

Everything was tuned out by Tsuna's ears as the silverette fixed his scowl at Tsuna. _What did I do ? _Tsuna thought, flinching back from the dark glare directed at him. His palms grew wet in fear, as the new student walked towards his direction, away from his designated seat, like some predator stalking his prey.

Just as the boy was nearing –and Tsuna noticed the twitching fingers, which was a _very _bad sign– the eraser flew from the teacher's hands and smacked the back of the boy's head with a loud, painful _thwack_.

Gokudera Hayato sneered and mechanically turned around, meeting Toshio's narrowed eyes, "_What_?" He uttered in a low hiss, sending a few girls giggling under their hands. Tsuna's firm belief that women were crazy solidified. How could anyone find that display of evil _stimulating_ ?

Stimulating fear, maybe.

Toshio smiled again, and it was dripping so much fakeness Tsuna had to look away. For a second, he missed his mother's big, genuine smiles. "Your seat is on the other side of the room, Gokudera, or are you directionally challenged?"

Though it was a joke, nobody had enough guts to laugh.

"Please leave ah.. what's your name, boy with the fluffy hair?"

_Boy with the fluffy hair ? _Tsuna thought incredulously, but he stammered out his name. A cruel gleam entered the teacher's eyes, and he smirked, "Please leave Sawada alone, Gokudera." The man repeated.

"Che." The silverette spat, but he complied. Not before sending Tsuna and Toshio hateful glares.

"Now, Busho."

"Present."

* * *

"That was close!" Tsuna exclaimed as he leaned on a wall, out of breath. His techniques of avoid-the-big-fat-bullies worked, but only barely. He was getting the hang of them though, so he wouldn't have to worry his mother by going home all black-and-blue. "I could've been beaten to death!"

"Your wussiness is an eyeful."

"Is that even a word?" Tsuna automatically replied, straightening to address the new presence. Gokudera Hayato stood before him, head cocked to the side and cigarette clenched between teeth. The silverette had a whole packet of them, and Tsuna felt a bit of pity for the boy, despite his (bleak) circumstances of survival against the delinquent.

Give or take a few days, the Discipline Committee would be on to his case. Tsuna had heard enough about the DC to know to avoid them.

"Gokudera-san." He greeted, before he smoothly turned around, walking away quickly, "Goodbye now."

"Oi!"

Tsuna knew the silverette was saying something, but he ignored the words and only focused on escaping. He needed to get back to the class room, get his bag, and hightail it home.

"Tch! You're a nuisance, _and _a coward!" Came the shout behind him, and Tsuna realized he really must have missed something that the boy was saying because they were not reading the same page. "Die right here!"

The smell of fire had the brunette turning around curiously. He stumbled to a stop at the sight of four–no, _six_ dynamites, lighted by a cackling flame. "Later." The boy whispered, eyes shadowed, as he _tossed _the dynamites towards Tsuna.

"Uwah?!" The first explosion rocked the brunette backwards, enough to spark some alarm into his senses, "Gwa! Dude, man, are you crazy?!" Five simultaneous explosions sent debris flying everywhere, and it confirmed to Tsuna that yes, indeed, the boy was crazy.

The reluctant Vongola heir shakily stood up and tried to see through the smoke. As he turned his head, he belatedly noticed the small form of his self-acclaimed mafia tutor pointing a gun at him.

The figure of the new transfer student formed through the smoke, "Collapsed and frozen in fear." The boy muttered, bringing out another set of dynamites, "Pathetic. I can't believe you even survived my first round."

The smoke cleared, and Tsuna felt dread pool at the pit of his stomach. Everything was so wrong today. A crazy kid from Italy was trying to kill him. His own tutor was pointing a gun at him. What would he tell his mother?

A muffled 'die' came from the silverette, just as a loud _bang_ resounded through the clearing.

Everything flashed black for Tsuna. When he opened his eyes, he was in his underwear (?!) and he somehow felt... powerful? What the heck?

"**Reborn!**" Came the involuntary snarl from his lips, "**I'll put out the fuse with **_**my dying will**_!"

"_Defuse!_"

The silverette's panicked comebacks were drowned away as Tsuna, much to his own confusion and amazement, defused all the dynamites, one by one by one _by one_. The heat that crackled against his skin didn't last, and he was so fast he couldn't even see himself! It was raining unlit dynamites behind him as he tore through the incoming waves of explosives like a storm.

It was getting ridiculous though. There were so many dynamites? Where was Gokudera fishing them out from?!

"Triple bombs– **(4)**_oh merda_."

Gokudera brought out a ton more of dynamites, and almost comically (_almost_ –if it wasn't for the fact that they were going to _die_), one, single, red stick of dynamite fell. The others followed, forming some sort of pile around the bomber. So many dynamites in a single area–

"Defuse!"

The last dynamite fell and strangely enough, the damages were minor. Tsuna collapsed in relief, the flame on his forehead dying out –wait, there was a _flame _on his forehead?!

He shook his head and fell on his butt, "This is a crazy day. Somehow," He said the word disbelievingly, "I made it." With the declaration said out loud, he sagged in a relieved puddle, trying to get this heart beating right.

The relief didn't last.

As soon as he recovered, Tsuna stood up and cuffed Gokudera's head, "Are you stupid, you idiot?!" He shouted, shaking the foreigner's shoulders furiously, "I should throttle you right now!"

Gokudera, disoriented by the jerky treatment he was given, could only stutter out a "N-Nani?".

Tsuna growled, "You almost killed yourself... and me!" He exclaimed frantically, "Your face is littered with cuts, what the heck are you going to tell sensei tomorrow?! Those dynamites were..." He examined the wreckage that surrounded them, and let out a frustrated noise that was a mix between a wail and a snarl, "Can you stand?"

The other boy nodded dazedly, taken aback, "I-I think so."

"C'mon." Tsuna said gruffly, taking the boy's shoulder, "I can't stand here with you in public in only my boxers. People will think the wrong thing." _Mother _will think the wrong thing, "My bag's in the class room."

Reborn spoke up, and the brunette was surprised at the sudden squeaky interruption. He had forgotten about the Italian mafioso. "What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" The tutor asked evenly, his tone unreadable.

Ah, so the little guy had heard of his infamous nickname.

Tsuna frowned darkly and glared at the silent man. He wanted to ask so many questions –what was that flame? Why was he in his boxers? Who was Gokudera, honestly?– but he held his tongue in check. All questions would be answered –eventually. Right now he needed to beat some sense into his new classmate, if said boy wanted to live to see another day.

"Please stay out of this for the mean time, Reborn-san." He asked steadily, letting his face form into something he hoped resembled the older man's expression, "I need to treat Gokudera-san. We will speak later."

Before he could be shot at for his impudence, he tugged on his classmate's arm and fled the area. He missed the raised eyebrow Reborn gave him, and the small approving smirk that split into the mafioso's face.

* * *

As they reached the classroom (without anyone seeing Tsuna in naught but his underwear, thank goodness), Tsuna gestured for Gokudera to sit down. He picked up his egg-stained bag –his tormentors had no imagination _at all_– and plopped it down beside the quiet silverette, taking note of the strange look he was given at the state of his bag.

"My bag's water proof, don't worry." He reassured the boy, "The stain will come off. Now stay still."

He brought out his basic first aid kit and carefully opened it. Calmly, he turned to Gokudera with a serene smile. The expression was gone in an instant as he hit the boy on the head, "You dumbhead!" He scolded, taking great pleasure at the sight of the foreigner cringing in pain.

He pulled out a cold water bottle and pressed it against the boy's head, "You don't do stuff like that! In school grounds, no less! You could've been arrested! What if you hurt someone besides me?" He exclaimed, bringing out a small bottle of ethyl alcohol.

Gokudera looked up and glared at Tsuna, and the brunette was relieved to have some semblance of normality return to the boy. He was kind of scared by the teen's silence. "Shut up!" Gokudera growled, "You're not my–"

Tsuna poured alcohol on a piece of cotton and dabbed it on one of the cuts along the other boy's cheek, earning him a pained hiss.

"–mother! **(5)**_Che è doloroso! Farlo con delicatezza!_"

The brunette scoffed, "I may not be, because well, I'm male," There was an awkward pause, "But that doesn't change the fact that you tossed explosives around, in school grounds, blindly! You were trying to kill me!" He huffed irritatedly, ignoring the silverette's winces, "I-I feel responsible for you."

The transfer student gave him a long, odd look, interrupted by occasional winces, "**(6)**_Siete pazzi?_" He said, almost in an accusatory tone.

Tsuna huffed again, summoning _Dora the Explorer_ from the depths of his mind, "Muchas gracias tara vamonos whatever senorito."

The odd look intensified, but there was definitely a glimmer of amusement in the other boy's eyes now, "...That's Spanish." Gokudera snickered, turning away. An odd silence enveloped the two once more, but the silverette's shoulders shook from his quiet laughter, which Tsuna perceived as a good sign.

The mafia heir sighed and brought out his dinosaur-patterned band-aids. He finished up on his job, "I'm glad I amuse you. Be more careful." He cleared his throat, "In fact, I'd rather you never do it again."

Gokudera returned to facing him, his expression unreadable. A part of Tsuna refused to be cowed by the sudden stoniness.

They stared at each other for three seconds.

"Why?" Gokudera uttered.

Tsuna made a face, "Because it's wrong to kill people who haven't done anything to you!?" He exclaimed, flailing in frustration.

Gokudera scowled, "No, not that question.**(7)** _Caro Dio._" He let out a long suffering sigh that slightly offended Tsuna, "Why did you save me?" He tried again.

"Ah. That." There was a beat of silence, "Good question." The boy's expression tensed, but Tsuna was quick to pacify him, "Don't do anything insane. I don't want to use more of my Dino-aids on you. But to your question..." The brunette closed his first aid kit and returned it into his soiled bag.

"I saved you because it was the right thing to do. I've been in that tight spot before. The strong protect the weak and help them become stronger. While you are strong, you were helpless on that split second. I had the chance to save you, and I did, because I could." Tsuna explained, looking away in embarrasment. He then wrinkled his nose, "Even if you were trying to kill me for reasons I don't know."

"..."

"Uh..."

"..."

Tsuna gathered his bag into his arms, "The nurse's office has an extra uniform. I'll just... go there. Yeah. Bye."

* * *

Tsuna was surprised to see Gokudera after he left the nurse's office. The taller boy had been standing before the door, expression still irritatingly stony. He appeared to have been _waiting_ for Tsuna.

The brunette straightened his newly acquired uniform (which the nurse had given him with great reluctance) and shifted his hold on his bag. After the surprise at seeing the other person faded, he looked away uncomfortably, "Uhm..."

"Sawada-san." Started the unusually quiet boy.

Tsuna tried to lighten the atmosphere, "Haha, finally you speak!" He cheered, offering a crooked smile despite the awkwardness that choked the both of them, "Gokudera-san, please call me Tsuna. Or Tsunayoshi. Sawada-san is my mother."

The silver-haired boy nodded, "Tsunayoshi-sama, then."

_Woah there, friend. _Tsuna thought, freezing altogether. _That escalated quickly. _

"Tsunayoshi-sama," The brunette forced himself to unfreeze, so that he could worriedly pay attention to the transfer student, "Allow me to be your right-hand man. I will not fail you."

Uncomprehension swarmed his brain, triggering all sorts of questions, before it clicked. "This is about the whole Vongola thing, isn't it?"

Gokudera relaxed his stance, hands still shoved into his pocket. "Partly." He muttered. His eyebrows were furrowed, and Tsuna noticed that the boy was trying hard not to dig into his pants for cigarettes. The other seemed to smoke when he was uncertain.

Tsuna gave the other boy a long, searching look. Deciding that he didn't see what he thought he would see in those green eyes, he turned around and walked away calmly, "...No."

The silence followed him until he was a good twenty feet away from the boy. When he stopped and turned around, he was taken aback by the hurt, kicked-puppy look that the foreigner wore.

Having already mentally prepared his speech, Tsuna licked his dry lips and spoke, "If I know right, only my closest friend can be my right-hand man." He started slowly, "And honestly, I don't have any friends." He turned his eyes to his feet, overcome by a sudden shyness that came out of nowhere. "So, Gokudera-san, can I ask you to be my first friend? We'll work our way down the road after wards. Please be my friend first, before you can be right-hand man."

A stupefied expression entered Gokudera's face, before the silverette broke out into a happy smile. He nodded excitedly, and jogged after Tsuna, "Sure thing, Tsunayoshi-sama! I'll work hard!"

"Cool." Tsuna laughed, shaking his head. The tension decapitated, "You don't have to look so eager, though. And don't call me Tsunayoshi-sama. My mom will think the wrong thing. Just -san will do."

Gokudera thought for a moment, as they walked down the stairs together. "How about Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna frowned, "Tenth?" He translated, "Tenth what? Tenth friend?"

"Tenth boss, of course!" Gokudera exclaimed, but Tsuna wasn't really listening, "Jyuudaime it is then!"

"Huh?" Tsuna called distractedly, having been daydreaming about friendship. "Suuure. I'll call you First, then."

"...First?"

"First friend, man. Keep up." Tsuna chuckled, grinning.

"I'm honored, Jyuudaime! But... isn't that kind of depressing?"

"You have a point. Gokudera-kun it is, then. We're friends now, right? I don't really sense evil on you."

"Of course, Jyuudaime! I'll serve you until I die!"

"Now _that's _depressing."

The two newly declared friends walked in comfortable silence. Tsuna broke it first, "Now what...? Do I introduce you to my mom?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Gokudera froze up and started stammering, as if Tsuna volunteered to introduce him to the Queen.

"Um... to soon for you?"

"I'll walk you home, Jyuudaime!"

"Why does this conversation sound so wrong?"

Gokudera didn't reply, because he was skipping ahead, smiling genuinely.

Unconsciously, Tsuna's smile mirrored his new friend's. He really didn't _know _Gokudera yet, but the sixth sense was tingling in a good way, so he thought maybe he was in the right path.

* * *

OMAKE A

"Tsunayoshi!" I greeted happily, bouncing on the couch as I heard the door open with Tsunayoshi's regular greeting of 'tadaima', "You're home! Come, or else you'll miss the new episode of _Detective Boys_!" I called, taking the bowl of popcorn I made.

"Uh... Mom? I brought a friend..?" He called back.

I paused and turned down the television's volume, "Oh really?" I mumbled, interested. Standing, I put down the popcorn and peered out on the hallway. Could it be Kyoko? I wasn't certain of Tsuna's interest in the ginger-haired girl. She was nice, though.

Much to my surprise, equally startled, green eyes looked back at me. I noticed the silver hair immediately, and I realized that Tsuna had brought Gokudera home.

While the boy remained frozen in surprise, I reacted quickly. I straightened and smiled full-force, "Ah, it's the young man from this morning. I wasn't aware you studied in the same school as Tsuna. Please, come in."

"O-O-Oh?"

"Have some popcorn with us. Tsunayoshi, Reborn's already home. If you two want some of my homemade popcorn, then you better work fast. Gokudera-san, please, make yourself comfortable. Now, excuse me because I need to retrieve photo albums..."

"_Mom!_"

OMAKE B

"Reborn-san." Tsuna started quietly.

The tutor tipped his fedora.

The two of them sat in Tsuna's room, the former starting on his homework while the latter doing his job and torturing the younger male.

"Please, Reborn-san. Explain to me what happened."

A cruel smirk spread on the mafioso's face, "Every time you get a correct answer on your homework, I will answer one question." He offered.

Tsuna looked down at his notebook. He had been able to ask Gokudera for the answer of question number one. "OK! The answer to number one is three and one-third." He supplied smugly. A flash of surprise entered the mafioso's face, and a triumphant feeling swelled in Tsuna's chest, "Hah! You didn't expect me to know the answer to that one, didn't you?"

"No." Reborn answered, "Next question number."

"...?"

Reborn smirked.

"Oh wait, _no._ That was a rhetorical question, it's not included! Reborn! Hey! Nooooooo. Nooo man, no. Don't do this to me."

"Dame-Tsuna, if you don't stop your _moaning_," A strangled noise escaped the brunette's throat, "I will not answer your questions at all."

"Eff you Reborn."

"Kinky, Tsuna."

"Urgh. No. That's disgusting! Ugh. Man. That's– No."

"Your mother doesn't think so."

"...She's a bad influence on you. I liked you better when you were just weapons and silence."

Reborn silently brought out a bazooka.

"I hate you."

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up chapter two, people! Sorry for the long wait. I'll probably be able to spit out the next chapter some time later. If my writer's block doesn't hit me again (I hate that thing so much). Now, to address issues!

**Tsuna's Character - **Tsuna _may _be out of character, but I honestly tried very hard to make him closely resemble the original Tsuna. Nadeshiko raised him differently this time around, so I've been trying to insert some of her quirks into him, while stil retaining his dorkness. And also, I'm not a boy, so I don't know how bro-speak works. I mean, I could only watch in awe at school while boys just befriend each other without even going through the troubles my gender populace does. However, I AM attempting to learn bro-speak. Any suggestions to how the male teenager works would be incredibly helpful.

**5927 Frienship - **Their friendship WILL resemble canon, but I'll try to make them even closer (without making this a yaoi fanfic) by testosterone bonding. Again, I'm fascinated by the friendship bonds boys share, so I'll be exploring a lot of stuff about that. Males are amazing, people. The good ones, anyway.

**Toshio Masahiko -** Does anyone remember him? He's Iemitsu's secret love rival.

**Gokudera's Slips of Italian -** As a bilingual speaker (I actually speak three languages, yoi), I will honestly say that it's very difficult not to slip into one's native language while speaking another language. Sure, Gokudera's a genius of some sort, but he's still human. I'm kinda sad that the manga didn't have our favorite bomber slip into Italian. And who doesn't find an Italian speaking Gokudera sexy? Mwahaha.

**Translation: **

**1. Here I go. **

**2. How do I say this?**

**3. I would not go too. **

**4. Oh shit.**

**5. That is painful! Do it gently!**

**6. Are you crazy? **

**7. Dear God. **

**Tsuna's P.O.V. -** Because I don't want this story to be all about Nadeshiko (though she IS the main character), I'll be slipping into Tsuna's POV for a couple of times. I'm excited to try to get my hands on some _character development_ so please cope with me!

**Thanks - **Over a hundred follows and favorites in just my second chapter?! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I'm still a growing writer, so let's work together to make this story work!

Please leave a review before you leave. I accept constructive criticism (really needed, because I don't have a beta reader and English isn't my first language), suggestions (about boy bonding), and generally encouragements! I'm gonna pull a Dora and ask you guys which part you liked the most in this chapter!

Thanks for reading and God bless!


End file.
